


Jealousy

by planetundersiege



Series: Pidgance Month 2k17 [28]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying, F/M, Feeling insecure, Jealous, Jealousy, Nyma - Freeform, Oneshot, Paladins, Pidgancemonth2k17, Some angst, Voltron, space, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Day twenty eight: Jealousy.Pidge gets jealous when Nyma boards the ship.





	Jealousy

Pidge angrily glared as Lance as she saw him in the distance, talking to Nyma. It looked like they were having a great time, they let out laughs, but for Pidge it was not a good time.

She felt her blood boil and she bit her lip as she saw that yellow alien interact with her boyfriend. If Nyma tried anything, she would not see the next sunrise, that’s for sure.

Nyma had already once seduced Lance, and that ended with the Blue lion almost being stolen, so of course she was on her guard, even if they claimed to be fighting against the galra now. Pidge had absolutely hated when Nyma flirted with Lance the first time, but there was nothing she could do about it.

But this time, Lance was her boyfriend, so she followed the moves of Nyma like a hawk. If she took Lance from him, then…

She saw Lance let out yet another laugh, and she felt salty tears form in her eyes. He looked happy. Of course he did, Nyma was way prettier than she was and everyone would obviously choose her. She couldn’t stay there any longer, so she ran away, to take shelter in the green lion.

—

Lance was casually talking with Nyma, wanting to know her crew's progress against the galra. Everything went smoothly, or so he thought.

As he looked into the distance he saw… Pidge? And she ran.

Why would she?

Oh shit.

”Eh Lance, are you listening to me?”, Nyma asked as Lance faced out of their conversation. He shook his head.

“Not now Nyma”, he said before taking off.

He ran and nothing could stop him, and soon he stood outside of the green lion, screaming for Pidge, begging her to get out so he could talk to her.

“Pidge please let me in!”.

Silence.

“What do you want? Aren’t you busy with Nyma?”, was the answer.

“What? No! Of course I’m not busy with her! Can we just talk?”.

The green lion lowered itself, opening its mouth so that Lance could get in. There Pidge sat in her seat, crying, her face puffy after all the tears.

“Pidge… are you okay?”.

“Does it look like that to you? Of course I’m not okay!”.

“Does this have to do with Nyma?”.

She gave him a nod.

“I’m afraid I’ll lose you to her. I got jealous because how much better she is. She is so much prettier than me, anyone would choose her and…”.

She got cut off by feeling Lance’s hand grip hers.

“I wouldn’t. Because I love you, and you’re the only one for me”.


End file.
